Tee Time
by starsatourfeet
Summary: Castle and Beckett find themselves getting 'lost' in a round of golf. Rated T for sexual references and whatnot. Right now it's just a oneshot, but I may add on later.


**A/N: To be honest, I have no idea where this came from but the thought popped in my head & I couldn't get it out. I haven't reviewed this much besides Spell Check, so any mistakes are mine. But read & drop a review! I'm looking for new ideas for stories too, so comment what you'd like to see!**

"I can't believe you're making me do this," she grumbled at him. She followed him gracefully, though unwillingly, cutting across the tiny store to the counter where an older man greeted them with a soft smile. She didn't _belong_ here. Not with these rich, well-dressed people who carried an air of elegance with them no matter where they went. She sighed, not even trying to hide it this time.

"Oh relax, Kate! It'll be fun, I promise," he grinned at her before leaning down to drop a kiss against her hairline.

"You know, you've said that to me a few times before… And if I recall correctly, none of those times have been fun," she pointed out sarcastically.

He huffed at her. "I still can't believe you've never golfed before…"

"Why would I have? I'm a cop, Castle. Golfing isn't exactly on the top of my priority list."

"Just go with it. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine."

He grinned, turning to talk to the man about tee time. She'll get him back for this. She just needed to figure out a way how. She grinned to herself. She got this, he's so easy anyway. As he turned back to her, she schooled her features, pulling off an innocent expression way too easily. "So what's the verdict?" she asked.

He put an arm around her waist, pulling her into his body. "Right now. Let's go babe." She pulled her head away so she could look at him.

"Now? How did you manage that one, Castle?"

"Being a best-selling author has it perks," he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

He led her to the first hole after grabbing a bag. She had refused the golf cart, of course. He set a ball on the tee, lined it up, and took a shot. Not too bad, he thought. Soft clapping sounded from behind him. "You're a natural, babe." She smirked at him, knowing how a simple word could so clearly affect him.

"Thank you, thank you. But please no autographs," he joked, bowing ungracefully.

"In your dreams, Castle. Now how do I do this?"

He smirked. "Here, I'll show you." She let him pull her into position with surprisingly no complaints. He handed her a driver, and then crowded at her back. One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him even tighter. She tried to contain her smile, but a small shift of her lips managed to peek out. She quickly hid it.

"This doesn't seem too bad, Castle." He huffed a laugh against her neck. She shivered at the touch of his lips behind her ear.

"No. This definitely tops golfing with my poker group."

She let out a short laugh. "Okay, now what?"

"Okay, so take this hand," he picked up her right hand, "And move it down just a smidge. Okay, there." He let her hand go. "And take this one and put it here. Now interlock your pointer on your left hand and your pinky on your right. Like this." He released his hold on her to demonstrate how to hold her hands. She followed his movements carefully.

He moved his right hand back to her waist, again pulling her tight against him. He was saying something, but Kate had stopped listening, and instead starting focusing on the way he felt behind her. And damn, did he feel _good. _His broad, muscular chest was pressed oh so tightly to her back, and she could feel the movement in every breath he took. His legs bracketed hers, making her feel trapped. But for once, she didn't mind the feeling. Not when it was him who was capturing her. Instead of on guard, she was relaxed, comfortable even with his body dwarfing hers.

She moved her hips slowly, grinding against him almost imperceptibly. She knew exactly what she was doing, but she wanted to see how long it took him to notice. But she felt him stiffen the moment she started. She grinned, moving her body a little quicker against his. His grip on her waist tightened, his fingers digging into the skin there.

"Kate," he rasped, his voice low and dangerous.

Kate felt him grow hard behind her, felt the absolute control he was fighting to maintain. It only made her smile wider. His forehead dropped to her neck, she could feel his breath, hot and fast against her hair.

"You don't play fair," he whispered, trying to stop the heat of desire from spreading any further.

"Never said I did," she remarked. Her movements continued on, pushing into him even harder each time. She slowed the pace though, her hips circling in slow, seductive movements that left them both aching for more. She hadn't planned on feeling this way. She only wanted to tease him a little, make him pay for dragging her to the golf course. But she was slowly killing herself. The flames of desire were licking through her body; she could feel the blush rising up her next, into her cheeks. She let out a stuttering breath.

She felt the pressure of Castle's hand increase, making her all the warmer, as he spun her around so she was facing him.

"Listen, babe," he started, his voice dripping sex, "If you don't start focusing and stop teasing, that golf ball," his eyes moved to the ball lying at their feet, "It isn't going to be the only thing entering a tight hole today." He closed the remaining space between them, his mouth finding hers hungrily. Her hands grasped his shoulders, tugging him even closer. He pulled away, his eyes dark and lustful.

She nodded over his shoulder. "There's woods right there. What do you say we go find a little privacy?" she asked throatily.

"Katherine Beckett, I never…" he teased as he grabbed her hand and tugged her directly to the line of trees.

**A/N: I might continue this. I haven't decided yet. But leave any opinions, thoughts, criticisms, whatever you feel in reviews! xx**


End file.
